The Doctor's Child
by 1amthedoctor
Summary: When the Doctor finds a Gallifreyan baby, he is shocked. When he's asked to take her in, he's dumbfounded. What does finding her mean? -Contains OC-
1. Flashback: The Begining

SMACK

The force hit the Doctor square in the chest, making him wince. _Psychic paper_ he thought, quickly reaching for it. _Stupid thing, it's blank_. Annoyed, he put it back in his jacket pocket and turned to the TARDIS console. It had been weeks since the last time he'd seen trouble and it made him uncomfortable.

SMACK

It hit him again and this time he yelled at the piece of paper, which turned out to be blank again. "WILL YOU STOP? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME THAT'S SO IMPORTANT?" Frustrated and bored beyond belief, he turned to the screen and typed in some codes to stabilize the TARDIS as they entered deep space.

SMACK

This time he ignored it. Nothing was going to get in his way this time, and he was going to find something to save.

SMACK

Absolutely nothing.

SMACK

NOTHING.

SMACK

Finally, he pulled out the paper once more and examined it closely. Something had to be sending a signal. The paper was blank, so what could it possibly be? It suddenly hit him. It had to be a child. Not old enough to read or form words. So a toddler, perhaps younger. Smiling, he picked up where the signal was coming from and flew the TARDIS excitedly.

The TARDIS landed on a planet that seemed isolated. The Doctor didn't bother to check the location. He knew where he was. Yarrow, the third planet in the constellation of Allion. It had been a while since he'd been here, but the TARDIS wasn't wrong. The signal was coming from here. Three kilometers west of where he was, actually. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor started the trek of climbing the mountainous pass in order to get to what little civilization there was. All at once he started to wonder what kind of toddler could possibly send a message to the psychic paper like that. It had to be one of a mighty race, with brainpower that was impeccable compared to others.

The Doctor's thoughts raced and before he knew it, he had already reached the small village. The villagers caught sight of him and stared, as if they had never seen a Time Lord before. Some of the villagers here were older than he was! As confused as he was, the Doctor kept walking to the house that was in the middle of the village, where the source was strongest. A man he recognized stood at the door.

"Well, well. It if isn't my Lord Doctor." An elderly man named Kays stood, welcoming the Doctor with an embrace.

SMACK

The Doctor made effort not to wince in pain and smiled. "Kays, it's always nice to see you," he said. "I need your help with something." He couldn't afford to waste any time.

Nodding, Kays motioned for the Doctor to enter. "Is it about the child?" He closed the door behind them and offered the Doctor a seat. Surprised, the Doctor glanced around and nodded. "It's quite alright. We figured someone would come to get her eventually," Kays walked over to a crib and picked up a tiny being. "We found her all alone in a dying TARDIS. We believe that her parents were Time Lords, like you." Handing the child over to the Doctor, Kays sat.

The Doctor smiled down at the baby. "What happened to the TARDIS?" Surely a powerful machine like that wouldn't have been left out in the open. Kays nodded and motioned to the Doctor to follow. He went to put the child back in the crib but Kays stopped him. "Bring her." Having no other choice, the Doctor carried the child and followed after Kays.

They went through the house and down to a basement. "Its dead," Kays started. "We only have enough power sometimes to review the recorded message that the parents left." The Doctor looked at his surroundings. A type 300 TARDIS, the latest model before he left Gallifrey. Only the wealthiest Time Lords and the military could afford something like this. He handed the child to Kays and attempted to power up the TARDIS. There was some hissing and groaning, but the visual interface came on. There in front of him there was the Professor with his wife. He was about to regenerate and she had a terrified look on her face. The Professor spoke first.

"Please, if there are any Time Lords that have escaped the current events. Please, I beg of you, take our child to safety. Raise her for good, make her never come back to Gallifrey, but teach her of how our race was. The mighty power that we held in the universe. Make her see all of this. For our sake." He fell over in obvious pain. She continued for him. "We are unable to escape. Lord Rassilon would have shot our TARDIS down. Her life beacon didn't register in his ranks," There was a loud bang behind her and she let out a small yelp and began to cry. "Please, someone, anyone, tell her she was loved by all, and by none more than us." She blew a kiss and more shots were fired. The interface went blank as the Professor regenerated and his wife shielded her eyes.

The baby cooed and smiled at the Doctor. As he took her, she waved her arms around and made babbling noises. He'd noticed her brilliant eyes but hadn't noticed the patch of red hair on her head. "Oh so SHE gets to be ginger." She looked at him as if she'd understood and promptly stuck her tongue out at him. Out of all the beings ever, a mere baby was getting on his nerves. "Look Kays," He started. "I can't possibly take her. She may be a Gallifreyan child, but there is no way that I'm suitable for her raising. She deserves a life in a home with people that are seemingly normal," Somehow, she'd reached into his coat and found the sonic screwdriver, which was now being chewed on. "That's not me. I couldn't possibly offer her that."

Kays had a look of sadness in his face "That may be so, but she deserves to know she's not alone in the universe, and I couldn't possibly lie to her." The Doctor looked at her, then at Kays. He was right; the two species looked very distinct. While humanoid, Yarin had two rather large horns sticking out of their heads, and not to mention they were almost completely covered in fur, making anyone not like this stand out.

"Fine," The Doctor said promptly, "I'll take her in but promise me you'll destroy what's left of this TARDIS." The Type 300 didn't look that much different from his own, but the differences were obvious. Bigger screen in a different place, the center column was thinner and brighter, the dials were labeled and the functions stated. Certainly an attractive TARDIS, but it was on the verge of dying.

Kays nodded and sighed. "Yes, I plan to, no worries. The time was sure to come." Taking the sonic out of her mouth, he kissed her on the head. "Take care of her, Doctor." Without another word, he walked back the way he came and left the Doctor and the child alone.


	2. Nightmares

The memory made the Doctor jolt awake. Why was he thinking about that now? After all this time, that memory was no longer relevant. "Hello, Doctor! Sleep well?" The young Time Lord came into the console room with two cups of tea. She sat as he got up.

Still very drowsy, the Doctor gladly accepted the warm tea and sipped it. "Yeah, thanks Reaper." The tea was delicious, like always. She refused to let him-or anyone- teach her how to make a cup of tea. Alone in the kitchen, she'd spent hour after hour finding the right ratio of leaves to water, making him taste test every single concoction she'd make. All of her work had paid off in the end.

"So where are we now?" Her face lit up with excitement. After 40 years of traveling with him, one would think that she'd get accustomed to going everywhere possible. Not her though; she'd always be looking forward to a new adventure.

"Let's see, shall we?" They both leaned into the screen simultaneously. "Can you tell me what that is?" He pointed at s symbol on the screen that was flashing green. Although she could manage the TARDIS on her own, he constantly tested her to see if her knowledge was in check.

"Is it…" She started to think and stared at the symbol "I know, we have to switch the main engines over to the reserve supply because we're going to enter the Colossal Field. Right?" As usual, she was right. The Colossal Field was a part of space where a lot of stars and asteroids sat around orbiting each other in an endless loop. He usually stayed away from this part of space, but today was different. After hearing stories of how beautiful it was, she had insisted on going there, and today he would show her just how wonderful it was.

"Go on then. Open the doors and look down." She beamed at him and flung open the doors. "So then what do you think?" He walked over to her and leaned against the door.

"Doctor its…" The words couldn't form in her mouth properly. Suddenly she turned to him and hugged him tightly. "I-I really can't thank you enough." Shocked, he looked down at her and slowly wrapped his arms around her too. She wasn't one to show a whole lot of emotion, even towards him. The most physical contact they had a day was when he ruffled her hair, or when they went arm-in-arm to explore a new planet.

Their hug-fest came to an abrupt halt when the Doctor spotted something flying towards them. He walked towards the door a bit more and the projectile went hurtling towards him, striking him in the shoulder. Wasting no time, Reaper looked out the doors again just in time to see a man in a space suit hurtling towards her. The man collided against her body sending her to the ground with an uninviting thud. Regaining her balance, she stood and kicked at the helmet of the man, then took hold of the oxygen reserve attached to his back. "Who sent you?" She demanded as the man desperately tried to get away from her grip. His failure to respond only added to her anger. "I'm going to ask you one more time before things get worse for you. Now, tell me. Who sent you?"

"Alright, alright!" The man screamed through his helmet. "I don't know who sent me. I never saw his face. He paid me an insane amount of money to find the blue police box and kill those inside of it." He struggled more, but her grip was like iron. "I swear, I know nothing more, I was just doing my job, please, let me go!"

"Oh, I'll let you go." She scoffed at him, severing the oxygen line. "You hurt him, you deal with me." This time she grabbed the now choking man's arm and dragged him to the doors. "Thank you for your visit, but your welcome has been exhausted." Her foot connected with the man's side, and sent him flying into space. A disgusted look spread across her face as she closed the doors.

Reaper rushed to the Doctor's side. "Doctor, come on, its just a little bullet wound." He groaned in response as she picked him up and took him into the infirmary. "It'll get better, you'll see." The last thing the Doctor saw was her smiling face as she went to kiss his forehead.


	3. Flashback: The Professor

The shock from all of this didn't settle well in the Doctor's hearts. This all felt like a trap, and a quite complex one at that. Here he was with a child that he didn't even know the name to and just like that he was expected to care for her. It all just didn't fit together. He set her down on a chair and fiddled with some of the controls. "Come on; give me a little something to figure this out." Much to his surprise, the TARDIS responded.

"Visual interface initiated." Standing before him there was the Professor as he looked before regenerating. "My dear Doctor!" He exclaimed rather excitedly.

The Doctor looked around rather puzzled. "Sorry, I thought the interface was strictly technical."

The figure sighed and chuckled. "Maybe in your type 40, my dear boy. Here I have downloaded my persona, who I was, in order to guide whoever came for my daughter," Both men turned to look at the small girl who was happily tearing out bits of the chair she sat on. "Her name is Alenniahdrovanrecaliar," the Professor looked at her longingly "We knew that she would get into the Time Lord Academy. Lord Rassilon guaranteed it."

There was a brief moment of silence, "So its up to me now? Her and I, we're all that's left, and she…" The Doctor looked at his hands "Alright. Fine, but what do you want me to do with her? Teach her to become a Time Lord?"

"Of course! She must fulfill her family's wishes. Out of everyone, surely you should know that," There was a brief pause before the lights dimmed suddenly. "Listen, we don't have much time, but these are my last wishes. Please protect her. Teach her who she could have been in Gallifrey. I'm sure she'll thank you one day. Lastly, listen close, you and her you're not-" The TARDIS lost all of its remaining power and the interface faded.

As puzzled as he already was, the Doctor leaned against the now-dead console of the TARDIS. How was HE supposed to raise another child? Last time, he hadn't been alone, but now… Now he was the only one she had. And what about the Professor's last statement? They were not what? It was all too much for him. A loud screech made him jump and he realized that it was only the child. "You're lucky you know," He said, gently picking her up. "One day we'll both understand why you came to me."

The noises she made were becoming quieter and quieter until they were only mostly yawns. Seeing that made the Doctor smile as he took her back to where Kays was. "So…?" The man was anxious to find out what was happening.

"I have to go." The Doctor simply stated and began walking to the door. "Thank you for your hospitality. You have been most kind." With that, he left with a child in his arms, all the way back to his TARDIS. This time, the climb was more difficult. As soon as he stepped in, he placed her on a chair and went to find the crib that was once his. He smiled at the now sleeping baby and placed her carefully on the crib. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
